


Bucky's Parrot Has A Crush

by joankindom



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky有一只鹦鹉。</p><p>Steve住在他的隔壁。</p><p>Bucky把他的鹦鹉变成了一只一天到晚跟踪Steve的鹦鹉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Parrot Has A Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucky's Parrot Has A Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064595) by [rachelle (stevebuckyrach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle). 



> Thanks for rachelle's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢rachelle可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

那不是暗恋。他也没有憔悴。闭嘴，Natasha！

Bucky Barnes也许对他隔壁的那个金发小个子有点兴趣，但谁不会呢？！他那么有魅力，那么可爱，Bucky真的完全不介意把他按在墙上来上一发。

但现实是残酷的。实际上，从那个迷人得令人发指的男孩搬进他的大楼之后，他才跟他讲过两次话，两次都是擦肩而过时喃喃出来的“你好”（因为Bucky在他身边就马上变成一个笨手笨脚的高中女生）。

所以呢，在星期天早上4点钟的现在，Bucky在试着教他的鹦鹉， попка，赞美Steve有多美。

"Ты такая красивая（你真漂亮）!" 在他重复了无数遍一样的话后，他的鹦鹉还是只会对着他嘎嘎大叫，Bucky控制不住地大声咆哮了一声。

Bucky知道Steve是土生土长的美国人，所以教他的鹦鹉用俄语讲情话就能有效避免在近期内遇到任何搬起石头砸了自己脚的尴尬和后悔。

"Стив, вы великолепны, и я думаю, что я немного влюблен в тебя（Steve，你太迷人了，我猜我有点爱上你了）。"

当他的鹦鹉完整重复了一遍后，Bucky大笑了起来：“这句你当然行。”

翻了个白眼，他把鹦鹉（它正在不断嘟囔着Steve有多迷人）放回了笼子里，终于翻身睡着了。

 

等Bucky第二天早上醒来的时候，попка已经不见踪影了，他见怪不怪了。Bucky下了床，随手套了件运动裤，在镜子里看着他的手臂。那些交缠错乱的伤疤让他皱起了眉，又套上了件T恤衫盖住伤疤，去给自己煮了壶浓咖啡。

 

他一般都和Natasha一起度过星期天，但是她今天有一个超级神秘的神盾任务，所以Bucky就只好一个人待着胡思乱想。这种状况对谁都没好处。

Bucky想念神盾局，他想念曾经作为特工的日子，想念和Natasha和Clint一起并肩作战的日子，想念肾上腺素和危险刺激的感觉，但他最想念的，还是他的手臂。

好吧，他的两只手臂都还健在，但是他再也无法把他的左手臂看作是身体的一部分了。它太丑陋了，一团糟，它给他带来的唯一感觉就是每天早上的钝痛感。

人们看到他的伤疤时安慰他说“至少你的左手臂还在”，Bucky就只会一笑而过，他们无法理解。

他们无法理解。

他希望他只有一只手臂。

敲门声把他从沉思里拉了出来。

“请进！”Bucky喊了一声，匆匆忙忙地想找他的外套，或是运动衫或是其他的东西来盖住手臂。他知道自己这样很滑稽，但他可不想把邮递员吓一跳。

咕哝了一声，他抓起沙发上的毯子裹在身上，走去开了门。

“嗨……”Steve在门外挑了挑眉。

我的上帝老天爷啊。

Bucky想去死一死。

他紧紧抓住毯子，清了清嗓子：“嗨，Steve。”

金发小个子的脸色一下子变得更晴朗了。“你的鹦鹉。”他笑了一下，“她从早上7点开始就一直跟着我。我是说，她在超市门口等了我半个小时，我来把她还给你。我本来想跟她好好谈一谈，免得她觉得我极度需要陪伴，但是她一直冲着我嘎嘎大叫。”

Bucky真不知道该哭还是该笑，因为这是他和这个男孩之间最长的一次对话了，但这次对话的内容却是关于他的鹦鹉。

“попка?”Bucky喊了一声，看到他的鹦鹉从Steve的背后探出脑袋来不禁笑了起来，“我很抱歉，Stevie。”他笑着看着那只鸟飞进了他的公寓，边飞还边不断重复着“Стив, вы великолепны, и я думаю, что я немного влюблен в тебя（Steve，你太迷人了，我猜我有点爱上你了）。"

Bucky回头看向Steve，他的脸现在已经变得通红了。“我为我的鸟向你道歉。她显然很喜欢你。也许有点太过了，是吧，попка?”鹦鹉继续冲Bucky嘎嘎大叫，他又笑了。

Steve也笑了，摇了摇头：“不，没关系，其实我还挺喜欢她陪着我的。谢谢，Buck。”

看着Steve走开的背影，Bucky下意识地点了点头，关上了房门。

“попка，我的上帝啊，我是叫你去赞美他，不是跟踪他！”

 

 

******

“Скажите Стива он может раскачивать дедушка взгляд, попка, и он сексуально, как ад. Да скажите ему об этом （告诉Steve他连老爷爷都可以吸引，告诉他他性感得冒烟了。对，就这么告诉他。”Bucky嘟嘟囔囔地说着，在星期五的晚上把自己摔进了床上。Natasha带他去了他俩最喜欢的酒吧，每次他们去那里的下场总是大家拼命在喝酒，Clint都喝到桌子下面去了，然后就“谁更有俄罗斯风情”这个问题争论上几个小时，

结果是，Natasha。Natasha更有俄罗斯风情。Natasha永远是更有俄罗斯风情的那个。

 

 

******

接下去的几个星期，每次Bucky看到Steve，总会冲他微笑挥手，而不是像以前那样头脑发热，笨手笨脚。

而Steve总会红着脸向他挥回去，脸上绽开一抹如太阳一般明亮的笑容。

Bucky的鹦鹉继续坚持着她赞美（现在显然已经变成了跟踪）Steve的任务，结果总是妙趣横生。

 

 

******

Bucky被隔壁响亮的关门声惊醒了，然后传来了非常愤怒的叫喊声。这是……？没错，这声音绝对是Steve，他听上去显然非常不高兴。

Bucky很认真地听着他的邻居在生气地叫嚷，一直过了大约十分钟才反应过来一件事。

俄语。

Steve在叫嚷着。

他在用俄语叫嚷着。

Steve会讲俄语。

哦，真他妈操蛋。

 

 

*******

在他惴惴不安了半天，并和Natasha Skype完了之后（Natasha根本不济事，还帮倒忙，她就是一个没心没肺的混蛋），Bucky决定在找到新公寓前就在自己房间里躲着不出去，因为躲避是现在唯一的解决方法。

他一直把попка关在房间里，靠看肥皂剧的重播来打发时间，还顺便打扫了房间（这是他很早就应该完成的工作）。

两个星期之后，Bucky终于耗尽了家里的最后一点食物，这意味着他不得不出门了。那么问题来了，Steve和Bucky一直都在同一家超市购物，所以碰上他的几率相当高。

想到这里，Bucky的胃里像有千万只蝴蝶在飞，他重重地叹了口气，抓起钥匙和钱包，套上了皮外套。

他悄悄地打开了门，又无声地关上了门，偷溜出了公寓，以最快速度冲向了楼梯，几乎是跳着下了楼梯。

他以短跑运动员的速度冲向超市，一路上还不断地闪避着路上的汽车和生气叫骂着的路人（这个节骨眼上，就算他不小心撞上了那么一两个，他也管不了了）。超市里很安静，Bucky不确定这到底算好事还是坏事，但这确实让他快速地达到了他想要去的那个货架，所以他也懒得去思考了。

在拿了必需品（巧克力棒，碳酸饮料，多力多滋玉米片）和一些需要烹饪的真正食材后，Bucky就赶紧去付了钱，抓起袋子，火速离开了超市。

这里离他的公寓并不远，然后他就只需要踏进他的房间，绝对不会碰到Ste—

Bucky绊了一下，他的一个购物袋里的东西满了出来，掉在了地上。

“看在上帝的份上。”他对着自己嘟囔着，捡起东西，放进了另一个袋子里。他现在可真不需要这个来火上浇油。

另一双手帮他捡起了滚远的东西，Bucky对此非常感激，他的左手确实不怎么合作。

“非常谢谢你，我都不知道这是怎么回—”Bucky抬起头看向来人，觉得自己的心跳停止了

“不客气，Buck。”Steve微笑着把东西还给了眼前目瞪口呆的男人，“我最近都没怎么看到你。你的鹦鹉好像也对我移情别恋了。”

Steve脸上玩味的笑容让Bucky想去死一死，又让他想微笑。“你会讲俄语。”结果他就讲出这么一句，自顾自傻笑着。

“我会说好几种语言，是的，我确实会说俄语。你是怎么知道的？”

Steve的笑容现在真的让Bucky有点招架不住了：“我听到你在讲电话了。”

“然后你就再也没离开过公寓？”Steve笑了起来，又翻了个白眼，“你可以跟我说的，你知道的。”

“我现在不就在跟你说话，不是吗？”Bucky最后终于舍得把目光从购物袋里移开，直直地看进Steve的眼睛里了。

“可不是嘛。”Steve的笑容愈发灿烂，和Bucky的视线相交。

“有什么办法可以让你相信我，如果我告诉你那是我的鹦鹉对你有一点小小的意思？”

“说实话，我可不觉得那算‘小小的’意思。”

“闭嘴，”Bucky低声喊道，“我很抱歉。”

Steve挑了挑眉：“你为什么要感到抱歉？我是说，被一只俄罗斯鹦鹉跟踪确实有点奇怪，更别提她还一直致力于让我脸红。但是说实话，这几天我确实还挺想她的。”

Bucky想把他的脸埋起来。这可真尴尬。“你—你可以来看她？今天晚上？我可以下厨。我是说如果你想的话？如果你不想的话，我也完全能理解，我就是想—“

“Buck!“Steve笑了起来，倾上前去吻了吻Bucky的脸颊，“晚上8点见。“

这回轮到Bucky脸红了，看着Steve转身走开。“好—好的。”他喃喃道，差不多是在自言自语了，仍旧一脸不敢相信地走回了房间。

 

END

 

\-----  
**Bucky的鹦鹉之所以叫“попка”，是因为Google翻译表示这是“ass”或“poll”的意思，鉴于世界上最著名的鹦鹉名字是“Polly”，而这只鹦鹉确实有点欠抽（pain in the ass），所以就叫попка啦。


End file.
